darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
800
Magda and Quentin realize that Victor is Count Petofi. Synopsis : Collinwood at the turn of the century is a place where people are driven to desperate deeds. Desperation and sorrow have driven Magda to destroy the hand she stole from her own people. But to her horror, she as well as others will learn that it is not the hand that is destroyed, it is the people it touches. Magda flees to Collinwood after being pursued by the Hand. Quentin tells Magda that Aristede has offered to cure him in exchange for the hand. Magda says he is a fool but finally agrees to give him the Hand, not knowing that it has been taken by Tim Shaw. Tim Shaw goes to visit Evan Hanley with the Hand. Magda and Quentin finds the Hand missing. Evan claims to know nothing about the Hand. Tim pumps Evan for information then threatens to use the Hand on Evan. Tim shows Evan the Queen of Spades note and asks what it means. Evan confesses to Tim that Evan programmed him to kill Minerva on Trask's orders. Aristede tells Victor that Quentin did not give him the Hand. Victor says he must have the Hand, so they ransack Collinwood looking for it. Quentin threatens to kill him. Victor tries to make a deal for the Hand; he says it is his and he wants it back. They tell him the Hand is gone. Magda notices Victor has the same mark on his cuff links as was on Julianka's head. Quentin and Victor struggle and Quentin pulls off his wooden hand. Magda deduces that Victor is Count Petofi. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: I must maintain a certain innocence in order to be worthy of the beauty I constantly seek. ---- : Quentin: Magda, people are frightened when they have something to lose. Now, we are in that strange, satisfying state of having nothing further to lose. Now, what reason is there for us to be frightened anymore? ---- : Aristede: There's no reason for him Quentin not to give me the hand. : Victor: Yes, there is. He has a brain in his head...something which you, who have nothing behind that lovely face of yours, cannot possibly understand. ---- : Victor (to Quentin): I regret that I've been less than completely honest with you in the past, but sometimes from the purest motives one is forced to follow the most devious routes. ---- : Victor (talking about Aristede): Sometimes stupid, sometimes cruel, but generally a nice boy. Dramatias personae * Grayson Hall as Magda *Thayer David as Victor Fenn-Gibbon *Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley *Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Timothy Gordon as Hand of Count Petofi (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 798. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Tim: (recalling Magda's words), (reprised from previous episode). * TIMELINE: Next week the moon will be full again. 9pm: Tim arrives at Evan's. Bloopers and continuity errors * When the hand appears to Evan Hanley, the Chromakey superimposition takes a moment to be fully realized--for a moment we see only a vague outline of the hand. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 800 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 800 - Sitting in a TreeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes